Commercial enterprises and other organizations often store a large amount of data related to their operations. For example, an online business may maintain data describing products, sale transactions, customers, vendors, online activities of customers, and so forth. In some cases, the data produced by one group, process, or individual in an organization may be consumed by various other groups, processes, or individuals in the organization. Accordingly, if the data produced in one part of the organization is corrupt, incomplete, or altered, other operations within the organization may be negatively impacted.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.